


Truth of the Matter

by jennytork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Good John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: I wasn't comfortable sending Dean back to school yet.





	Truth of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Bruises" square on my H/C Bingo Card.

So, Dean missed another day of school and I got a phone call. I told the busybodies he still had a touch of the flu and – though he was better – I still didn't feel comfortable sending him in.

That satisfied them, and that was that.

The truth of the matter was that I really _didn't_ feel comfortable sending Dean to school.

At least not until those bruises completely faded.

If he showed up with those, there would be questions. Possibly CPS, which is the _last_ thing we need – at least until my ankle heals up and I can drive us outta here.

The poltergeist had taken a special shine to me – thrown me around to the point my ankle had fractured and my gun was just out of reach. And then, suddenly, Dean was there – my brave fourteen year old distracting the poltergeist, taking a beating so I could get my gun and blast the mirror it was attached to.

We burned the mirror remnants and warded the house to high heaven, then headed home.

I was going to be laid up for at least six weeks, and Dean looked as if he'd been beaten up. Nobody was going to believe _what_ had beaten him up, so he developed a handy case of "flu" and coughed on cue when the school would call.

In the meantime, he took good care both of me and of the house – and always, of Sammy.

My big damn hero, that boy.

END


End file.
